It is conventionally known to detect different fault conditions in electrical machines on the basis of measurements on different machine parameters. For example, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,025A faults like broken rotor bars, eccentricity, imbalance between phases and stator electrical faults can be detected on the basis of temperature, magnetic flux, and shaft current measurements. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,025A the detection of broken rotor bars is based on magnetic flux measurements.
There remains a desire to provide alternative ways of detecting a rotor bar fault.